This invention relates to electrical connectors having an electrostatic discharge conductor, and in particular to providing electrical continuity between an electrostatic discharge conductor and a shell of an electrical connector.
Circuits to which contacts of electrical connectors are commoned are sensitive to or can be damaged by transient voltages such as electrostatic discharge. To prevent the electrostatic discharge from conducting to the circuits, it is prevented from discharging to the contacts of the connector. To prevent electrostatic buildup on a device being electrically connected to the electrical connector from discharging to one or more contacts of the connector, an electrostatic discharge conductor is typically positioned forward of the leading edge of the contacts in the connector to be the location to which an electrostatic discharge is grounded.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,377 issued Apr. 25, 1987, to DeBurro an electrical connector incorporating an electrostatic discharge conductor. The conductor's position forward of the leading edge of the contacts in the connector is the location to which an electrostatic discharge is grounded.
It would be desirable to have an electrostatic discharge conductor to shell continuity system that would permit ease of assembly and be reliable in assuring an electrical and mechanical engagement between the electrostatic discharge conductor and the shell of a connector.